LOVE Machine
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Furusato 6th Single (1998) |Next = Koi no Dance Site 8th Single (2000) }} LOVE Machine (LOVEマシーン) is the seventh single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on September 9, 1999 as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 1,646,630 copies, making it a massive hit (a #1 single in Japan) and their highest selling single. The VHS for the single was released on October 14, 1999. In 2004, it was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. The single also marked the debut of the third generation member Goto Maki and the departure of Ishiguro Aya. This is the only Morning Musume single that stayed 3 weeks in a row on the #1 position on the Oricon chart. "LOVE Machine" ranked as the #7 single for 1999. Tracklist Original Edition #LOVE Machine #21seiki (21世紀; 21st Century) #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #LOVE Machine #21seiki #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) #LOVE Machine (Early Unison Version) LP Tracklist A side #LOVE Machine #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) B side #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ (Instrumental) #Secret Track (シークレットトラック) VHS Tracklist #LOVE Machine (MV) Featured Members * 1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya (last single), Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi * 2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka * 3rd gen (Debut Single): Goto Maki TV performances *1999.09.05 ASAYAN *1999.09.09 Utaban *1999.09.10 Music Station *1999.09.19 ASAYAN *1999.09.30 Utaban *1999.10.08 Music Station *1999.12.23 Utaban *1999.12.24 Music Station *1999.12.31 50th Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2000.08.20 Hello! Morning Episode 020 (Hello! Morning Version) *2000.09.03 Hello! Morning Episode 022 (Last Phrase Karaoke) *2000.12.31 51th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (part of a medley) *2004.02.14 PopJam Live Special in Makuhari Messe (by Matsuura Aya, Goto Maki and ZONE) *2005.12.31 56th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (as Yume Morning Musume) *2006.07.15 MUSIC FAIR 21 *2007.12.31 58th Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2011.07.25 HEY!x3 Music Champ - (part of a medley) Dream Morning Musume *2012.01.01 CDTV Premium Live - Dream Morning Musume *2012.02.24 Music Station - Dream Morning Musume *2012.08.02 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2012 *2013.07.31 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri 2013 *2014.01.31 Music Station (updated version) *2014.04.xx Bokura no Ongaku Concert Performances ;LOVE Machine *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ (WOW WOW Ver.) *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ (YEAH YEAH Ver.) *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Daiisshou Shuumaku "Yuusha-tachi, Shuugouse yo"~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Single Information #LOVE Machine #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki #21seki #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Strings Arrangement: Murakami Tatsuya Oricon Rank and Sales *Total time in the Oricon Top 100: 31 weeks. *'Total sales:' 1,646,630 Cover Versions *An English cover was recorded by Debbie French as "Love Machine" for the album Cover Morning Musume! *American singer-songwriter Scott Murphy recorded a cover of the song for his album Guilty Pleasures 3. *A Korean version of the song, titled "Dream Girl", was recorded by After School for Tokyo Girls, a series which documented the Hello! Project Korea Auditions. *An English reggae version was recorded by British singer Janet Kay featuring Takahashi Ai for Kay's cover album Idol Kay, which was produced by Tsunku.アイドルKAY (in Japanese), Tsunku.net Trivia *This is the third Morning Musume single with an English name. *1st Generation member Abe Natsumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *This is the seventh single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the highest selling single in all of Hello! Project. *It is 1 of 23 music videos of a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official youtube channel. *Coincidentally, the way the members are set up for the jacket cover ended up being in order of graduation. Going from top to bottom, right to left, with Ishiguro being top-right and Yaguchi being bottom-left and is known as the "LOVE Machine Curse" *LOVE Machine appears as a song in Kareoke Revolution J-Pop Best Collection Volume 1. *In the movie Summer Wars, the artificial intelligence is named LOVE Machine after the song. *A new version of this song was recorded for The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ in 2013. *Tsunku has mentioned during an episode of Uchi Kuru!? that "LOVE Machine was originally an unreleased Sharam Q song with a change in arrangements.Uchi Kuru!?. 2010-05-30. *It is 1 of the 4 Morning Musume singles that sold more than 1,000,000 of copies. *In the movie Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku a movie where Goto Maki starred in 2 people were singing LOVE Machine *This is their first single where it was a Graduating and Debut single. *The song was sampled in Dancing Dolls' single "DD JUMP" (2013). References Notes * Two weeks due to New Year's holiday Source External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **LP: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **VHS: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: LOVE Machine, 21Seiki cs:LOVE Machine es:LOVE Machine it:LOVE Machine Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:1999 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:Highest Selling Single Category:English Name Single Category:1999 Number 1 Singles Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:1999 VHSs Category:Morning Musume VHSs